Bedtime Stories
by Johnny Spectre
Summary: Eri asks for a Bedtime story, and Grandpa Toshinori is happy to oblige. Based on the fantasy ED. Round-Robin work with rex101111. Cross-posted on AO3 and Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, my minions! Johnny Spectre here again with a brand new story. What is this story, you ask? Why, it's the Season 2 second ending fantasy AU, of course! But with a unique twist: the tale is told as a bedtime story for dear Eri by her Grandpa Toshinori! So let's get to it!**

* * *

Toshinori has just tucked Eri in and said his good nights when the little girl asks for a bed time story. He thinks long and hard about what kind of story to tell her, before snapping his fingers when he gets an idea, "All right young Eri, let me tell you a story. A story about powerful magic and dutiful knights, of mighty dragons and fearsome beast kings, and about the young man at the center of it all, the brave hero -"

"Izuku!"

He laughs a little at her intrusion, though he's not exactly surprised, and continues seamlessly with her addition, "That's right, the brave hero Izuku, but before he was brave, he was just a normal scholar. In the vast world of magic, Izuku was but a bookish coward surrounded by powerful creatures that attacked his village."

"Grandpa, that's mean!"

"Ah, but no less true. Although his scholarly ways tended to get him in trouble. As such was this day, as he was dashing through the forest to escape a rather volatile Slime creature… a creature he tried to _study_ in fact." Toshinori laughed a little before continuing, "He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but still the creature caught him. Though even as the monster surrounded him and began to consume him, he fought with all his strength. But soon his strength began to fail him…"

Eri started to worry them hem of her blanket, "Grandpa, this is getting scary…"

"Fear not! For it was then that, out of the trees, came a brave knight in shining red, white and blue armor!" He stood up and puffed out his chest, "And with a single swing of his mighty blade, freed the young scholar from the slime's clutches!"

Eri started smiling again, bouncing a little in excitement.

"Izuku was gaping in awe at the knight, his golden horned helm and massive claymore was undoubted to be the Lost Noble Lord, the Great Sir Might!"

 _"Grandpa."_

"Ehehehe… sorry, my dear. *Ahem* SO. Sir Might had been missing since he ventured off to repel the Monstrous Calamity five years ago, so Young Izuku was surprised to see him, so young Izuku bombarded Sir Might with question after question about the past five years, where he had been? Why did he disappear for so long? Did he defeat the Calamity?"

"Did he ask if he could get his autograph?"

"But of course! Young Izuku was a great admirer of Sir Might after all." He leaned in to whisper in Eri's ear, _"One might even call him_ _a_ _fanboy."_ The two shared a small laugh before he went on with the story, "And Sir Might answered the curious youth as best he could, though his answer about the Calamity was interrupted by the great knight suddenly clutching his side in pain…" Toshinori's face fell a little, "You see, my dear. The Calamity was a dastardly cunning fiend, for he cursed Sir Might to lose his great strength when in the presence of the innocent, rendering him ineffective to protect those he wished to."

He paused to let Eri gasp and huddle into her blanket.

"Yes… now imagine Izuku's shock when he saw the legend wither away to be a mere shell, or rather, a skeleton.

"Izuku was of course shocked to see the kingdom's most brave hero in such a state, and the hero himself was ashamed to be caught in such a state, by someone he just saved no less…"

"But it wasn't his fault!"

Toshinori stopped to look at Eri with a sad smile, "Well… of course it wasn't, but Sir Might certainly didn't see it that way."

"But still!" Eri hugged her blanket, "He couldn't have known the Calamity could do something like that! And he saved everyone!" She put on a determined face, "I'm sure Pa- I mean the scholar thinks so too!"

His mouth twitched up, her words touching something in him, but outwardly he just laughed, "Want me to continue so we can find out?" The little girl nodded quickly, "Right, as I was saying…

"- Young Izuku gaped at the collapsed form of Sir Might, but stayed off his own panic to worry about the disheveled knight. So he carried him to his home, grunting as he lugged the enormous blade along with it.

"In short order, the mismatched duo came to Izuku's cottage, where his bereft mother aided them. After some time, Sir Might awoke to see he was in a bed, unfamiliar and still in his cursed form.

"No sooner had he woken up, did Izuku's mother rush to his side, fretting over him," Toshinori then adapted a slightly high pitched voice, _"Oh good sir, are you alright?"_ Eri was laughing a little at his impression, and he kept going with a little satisfaction, _"When my Izuku came back home an hour ago, I_ _thought he had brought in a ghoul! Given me quite the scare he did."_

"That sounds like Grandma Inko!"

All Might laughed, "Well, the hero's name _is_ Izuku after all, so it fits doesn't it?" Eri kept giggling but nodded, "Ahem right then, _"So good sir, could you give me your name?""_

"Sir Might was hesitant to say anything, but the woman looked so earnest that his insides churned as he stayed silent. _"T…Toshiri…"_ he said softly. _"Toshiri Noyagi."_ He gave a false name, as his identity was still well-known, and neighboring kingdoms would no doubt take advantage of this.

 _""Toshiri…"_ the woman repeated, a small curious smile on her face. It put Sir Might at ease.

"He looked around and noticed his sword nowhere to be found. _"Pardon my question, but where is your son? And my sword, for that matter?"_

 _""Oh!"_ Inko said, bringing her back to reality, her face flushing as she fluttered her arms. _"Izuku took out the sword to clean it up. It was looking rather worn, and quite large for your person…"_

"Sir Might nodded and removed himself from the bed, stumbling slightly as he walked out to find Izuku…

"As he stepped outside, he looked around to find the young man, finding nothing until he started hearing the sounds of someone trying to lift something that was far to heavy for them from behind the house. He walked to the sound, and indeed saw young Izuku attempting to lift the massive claymore, only to shortly after fail to support the weight and fall on his back, with the large blade on top of him."

"Grandpa, you're being mean again."

"Don't worry for him dear, for just when Sir Might was about to help the young boy, he again began to lift the mighty sword from below, his face fierce and steely, _"Just as expected from Sir Might's legendary blade!"_ " Toshinori began an impression of Izuku's voice, which made Eri giggle again, "Sir Might was impressed with the young man's spirit, but saw he was still having trouble, _"Do you need help with that, my boy?"_

"Young Izuku was surprised at Sir Might being up and about, so much so that the sword fell upon him again. A pregnant pause went between the two, until Sir Might reached down and grabbed the hilt of his great claymore, lifting it with astounding ease." Toshinori smiled at Eri's eyes popping open.

"But Grandpa, how could Sir Might lift it with his curse!? He was still skinny, right?" she asked a tad frantic.

Toshinori laughed. "Yes indeed, and Young Izuku asked the same, but Sir Might explained that the blade itself was magic. Izuku was still confused, muttering on how no matter the magic cast into a weapon, the weight would be the same. His rambling continued into detail about spells that could do such a thing before Sir Might walloped him on the head to stop."

 _"Grandpa!"_ Eri shouted at him.

"Well that's what happened!" Toshinori placated, with a restrained cough, leaking some blood from his mouth. "Anyway, Sir Might went on to say that his sword was special, forged in fires of the Cataclysmic Mountains and cooled in pits of monster blood. It was a weapon made long ago for the brother of the one that would become the Monstrous Calamity."

"Eeeep!" Eri squealed, digging deeper into her blankets, before poking her head out to ask. "T-t-the Calamity had a brother?"

Toshinori nodded. "The blade was meant bear power over the course of it's usage, so the Calamity could keep hold of his brother. But instead, the brother fought against the Calamity, starting what later would become the kingdoms of the land. The blade was not a simple weapon of enforcement. The sword would instead be used by One for the sake of All.

"And from there indeed was it named _One for All."_ He paused, waiting to hear Eri gasp in amazement, instead he was greeted with silence, "…what? Isn't that a cool name for a sword?"

"…A little?"

"…bah, if it was cool or not doesn't matter, that was it's name." Toshinori grumbled a little before he heard the little girl giggling again, smiling he went back to his story, "Trusting the young boy won't go and tell of his woes to every person in his village, Sir Might revealed to Izuku that he was in fact the eighth wielder of the mighty blade, after inheriting from the previous holder before she died, and was now looking for someone to replace him and become the ninth, since he was no longer capable of defending the kingdom in his currant state."

"Wait!" Eri got up to her knees, tone hopeful and pleading, "Maybe Sir Might could get his curse -!"

"Sir Might had tried that, my dear," All Might began, a tinge of sadness to his tone, "For the past five years he had tried, but not even the most skilled doctor, or most powerful sorcerer could cure him, this curse would follow him to his grave." Eri dropped down to her mattress, the news bringing her a bit down, Toshinori was quick to correct that, "But! A hero is a hero no matter if they are cursed or not! Sir Might was determined to protect his kingdom as best he could! And find his successor as quickly as he could!"

Eri smiled again, once again paying her full attention to Toshinori as he continued.

"As Sir Might looked at Young Izuku, he saw a similar ember of flame to his own. The boy was curious in his own right, and while he had no apparent talent in magic, he did indeed have the heart to bear the burden of the blade.

"But, while Young Izuku had the heart, he would need to become physically stronger. So Sir Might took it upon himself to train Izuku, be it lifting stones and logs, practicing sword wielding, farming, and the like. To be a knight in all but title, one must know the people they intend to protect.

"This went on for a single year, Sir Might aiding Inko around the household as Izuku trained to the bone. Although no one voiced it, the three were as close as any family. One day, Sir Might called Izuku out to a small clearing in the forest, the Blade of One for All in hand.

 _""Young Izuku."_ Sir Might stated. _"You have grown this past year. I have seen you try so hard and so much that it would be a fool's game to call you the coward I had come across. You stand as what I know to be the future bearer of Peace, and to that end, I Grant thee my sword."_ he held out One for All, and with a weary hand, Izuku grabbed the mighty blade.

"A flash of light came from the sword, enveloping the two and the clearing. When the light died down, Izuku was wielding not a mighty claymore, but a simple broadsword.

"It had no distinguished markings, no design; overall, it was quite unassuming.

"Just like it's new wielder.

 _"What happened to the sword?"_ Izuku asked lifting up his now comparatively small blade, _"D-did it shrink?"_

 _""Don't be a fo_ _ol!"_ Sir Might shouted in exasperation, a bit of blood leaving his mouth before he wiped it, _"One for All simply took a form that suited it's new wielder, as it has done many times before."_ Sir Might looked up into the sky, eyes filled with nostalgia, _"Before it was a mighty claymore, it was saber, curved like the crescent moon, before that a spear, and in the beginning it was naught but a rusty dagger."_ Sir Might grinned, _"Though I suppose you might think this sword isn't as powerful as it was?"_

 _""Well…"_

 _""Fine then,"_ Sir Might pointed at a random tree, _"Do like I taught you and take a swing at that tree there, as hard as you can.""_

"Is he going to do something cool?" Eri interrupted out of nowhere, eyes shining in excitement.

"Only if you let me finish, dear." All Might laughed before going on. "Izuku readied himself, both hands along the hilt as he focused on the targeted tree. He took a deep breath and swung with all his might. Giving a great shout of -"

"- SLASH!" Eri yelled out smiling. All Might chuckled.

"Rightly so, my dear! The sword glowed faintly as Izuku swung, a cleave of air was sent forth, leaving a light groove in the ground as it sailed into the tree, splitting the bark and cutting into it only a small amount.

"As I bet you are, my dear, Young Izuku was confused as well. The withered knight commended him on his attempt, and explained that One for All's true capabilities would be revealed when protecting someone. The awesome power can only be harnessed when it's bearer had real need."

"So no explodos like Uncle Kaka?" Eri asked. Toshinori shook his head with a smile.

"That's right. No Explodos."

"He would get so mad." she giggled.

Toshinori chuckled. "Yes he would. But regardless, Sir Might placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

 _""My boy, you have the potential to become one of the best people of all the kingdoms, not simply a knight. You must go out into the world, and shout out that_ ' _I_ _AM HERE!', to save the world once again as I have._ _But most importantly_ -" Sir Might pulled Izuku into a one-armed hug. _"Your mother and I_ _are proud of you."_

"Izuku was overwhelmed at this and warily embraced the man that had become a father to him, fearful that he would disappear and the past year had only just been a dream.

"They stayed like that for some time before Sir Might insisted that Izuku go and get ready for his journey."

"As he packed his bags, his mother hovered over him, making sure he took all he needed for his journey, did he pack food? And blankets? And so on and so on until the boy finally just hugged his mother, promising he would be back, safe and sound.

"His mother hugged him back, tearful at her son's through her tears she told him. " _I_ _believe in you, my son, go out there and try your hardest… home will always be there waiting for you."_

Eri snuggled a bit deeper in her blanket, a warm smile on her face as she listened.

"And so, Izuku stepped off into the word, mighty sword strapped to his side, bag secured to his back, and heart full of courage for the journey. He walked along the path Sir Might had shown him, heading north, head held high as he imagined what adventures awaited him…only to trip and fall on his face, his bag's contents spilling all over."

 _"Grandpa!"_

 _"But just then!"_ Toshinori added hurriedly, "Another pair of travelers caught sight of him, and one of them, a young witch, reached down to help him up to his feet.

"And that's where we'll end tonight's tale." Toshinori said as he stood up.

"Wha- but Grandpa, we were going somewhere with it! I wanna know!" Eri puffed out her cheeks at the older man. Toshinori chuckled and pat her head.

"And no story is good without anticipation, my dear. And I need to think of how best to continue it. Tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay…" the young girl sighed and laid back in the bed. "Good night, Grandpa."

"Good night, Eri my dear." Toshinori tucked her in again before leaving the room, to find Izuku and Ochako standing there with small smiles on their faces. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to get pulled into it." Izuku said.

Ochako nodded fervently. "I didn't know you could tell stories, All Might."

Toshinori gave the two a wry grin. "Comes with providing excuses for secrets, just adjust the truth." He began to walk past Izuku before saying, "but I was telling her the truth about how your mother and I are proud of you, my boy."

Izuku turned around to look at his mentor before embracing him. "Thanks… Dad…"

Toshinori choked a tad on some blood before Ochako joined in the hug, the three of them staying like that before they all went to bed.

Tomorrow was another day, and this tale has only just begun.

* * *

 **And there we begin! Sooooo, how was it? Please review. It helps us out, ya know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, all right, chapter 2 of this epic tale is upon us! So please, indulge the precious dear.**

* * *

The next day had Toshinori seeing the young girl playing pretend, somehow getting a toy sword (he suspected Young Yaoyorozu to be the one who gave it to her) and was swinging it around the campus. He had heard that Young Monoma had met the pointed end of the sword with his crass comments, supposedly, but any retort was stopped by Young Itsuka.

As the sun began to set, he found himself being dragged to his "granddaughter's" room by the girl herself, bouncing on her feet, no doubt eager for more of his impromptu tale.

"C'mon, Grandpa! It's story time!" the young girl beamed. It made the former hero's heart swell in pride that Young Midoriya saved such a precious dear.

"Hahahaha, all right, all might," he chuckled, his smile getting wider as Eri practically jumped into her sheets and snuggled in, her eyes sparkling akin to her 'mother', Young Uraraka. He pulled over the chair from the small vanity and stooped on top of it. "Now… where were we last time?" He smirked as Eri played off a scowl with puffing out her cheeks.

"Grandpa, you said Pap-er, Izuku had found some friends!"

"Ah yes! Young Izuku had just started on his quest, only to trip on the path so soon!" Toshinori had to laugh at Eri's face went to shock before growling at her 'grandfather', waving the sword at him.

 _"Grandpa,_ stop being mean to Papa!"

Toshinori continued to laugh at the girl's reaction. She really did love the boy as he did. Choking back some blood, he continued. "Alright now, Young Izuku's plight was met by two passers-by that decided to help him. One was… a young spellcaster that could change the weight of objects with a swing of her staff -"

"Mama!"

"Yes! Young Ochako, an apprentice to the mysterious Thirteenth Wizard of the Order of the Stars. And with her was a young paladin in full armor."

"That's gotta be Uncle Ten-speed!"

Toshinori had to hold back a laugh. That nickname just had the boy work harder on his Quirk. "Indeed it is, my dear. Sir Tenya of House Iida of the Ingen Kingdom, where the knights can move faster on their feet than on any mount! The two were following the path on their way to the next town, and saw Young Izuku's plight, so like any good person decided to help."

"Quickly, the young spellcaster rushed to Izuku's side, offering her hand," Toshinori cleared his throat, and started speaking in a high pitched voice, "em"Excuse me sir, are you alright? Let me help you up!"

Eri giggled behind her hands at his impression of Ochako, but otherwise did nothing to interrupt./

He could also just barely hear the sound of someone holding in their laughter from behind the door, but only smirked as he went on, " _"Oh thank you!"_ said young Izuku, letting the girl help him to his feet."

"And as soon as he did, Sir Tenya rushed to stand beside the two, taking off his helmet to look Izuku in the eye, _"Excuse me, but_ _I can't help but notice that you have a sword! You do not seem to be any kind of knight, so where did it come into your possession?"_

Eri laughed again, "That's sounds _exactly_ like uncle!"

A muffled choking sound came from the door again, Toshinori coughing to hide it, "Right, right, as I was saying dear, Izuku started to panic a little, it's true that him having a sword despite not being a knight was more then a little suspicious, so he had to think of some kind of reason, and _fast_."

" _"Um… well…"_ Izuku stammered. _"The sword is a family treasure, and while I've learned to wield it…"_ he mumbled, trying to give a reason.

" _"You need confirmation from a kingdom official, right?"_ Ochako stated as she waved her staff to pick up the debris that had fallen from the boy's rucksack.

" _"Y-y-yes!"_ Izuku yelped, reclaiming his bag."

"Did he kiss her as a thank you?" Eri asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Toshinori bit back a laugh as he heard fumbling beyond the door. "No, my dear. Izuku is far too reserved to do something so forward."

"Awww…" Eri moaned as she flumped back onto her pillow.

"But I can say that he was starstruck by her kindness." Toshinori smiled, making the girl smile again. "With that exchange, Sir Tenya interjected, _"Yes! I can see your reasoning, friend! I myself and the maiden here are on our way to meet one as well, so why not join us?"_ " Throughout his impersonation, he flailed his arms much like the young speedster, to the girl's delight.

"Izuku smiled at this, glad he had found friends so early in his journey, so the trio set off to the town of U-Aeva. But they would never believe their luck on running into someone else…"

* * *

"Just as they were about to exit the forest and into massive plains of grass, they saw, off in the horizon, a figure on a white horse, galloping with all their might to escape three other mounted pursuers, who were hounding them with nets and ropes!"

"They gotta help them!" Eri shouted out, face etched with determination and resolve, making All Might pause for a moment before he continued.

"I-indeed!" He went on, "And that is exactly what Izuku did, rushing off to the stranger's aid, ignoring Sir Tenya's call for him to wait, and joined eagerly by the equally spirited Ochako, he drew his sword and cut a rope seconds before it could close around the leg of the white horse's rider!"

Eri cheered aloud, pumping her fists before a chuckling Toshinori managed to calm her down, "Well? Who was riding the white horse!?"

Toshinori cleared his throat, having been working on this little addition since this morning, "Though Izuku and Ochako did not recognize the man, Sir Tenya recognized the rider in mere moments, hair half red and half white, and one blue eye and another grey, the visage of the crown prince of the _Endeavor kingdom_ was impossible to miss."

Eri gasped in realization. "Big Bro Shouto!"

Toshinori laughed a bit at her reaction. "That's right, my dear. Prince Shouto had recently broken off from his father, King Enji's, entourage, as the young man was… less than happy with his father."

"Endeavor is a big shit!" Eri shouted, to Toshinori's shock. Murmurs were coming from behind the door.

"Eri-chan, who taught you that phrase?" he wheezed in panic. Whoever did was in for it from several people.

Eri froze and covered her mouth, knowing she said something wrong. "Um… I sort of overheard it from Uncle Kaka when I came down for a snack and his friends were all in the common room. I'm sorry…" the girl began to huddle in on herself. Toshinori sighed and patted her head.

"There, there, my dear. Just remember that you aren't allowed to say that sort of thing until you are much older, okay?" the former hero eased her panic. Eri whimpered a bit but calmed down. "Now, the young prince was at odds with his father on many fronts, but his main concern was for the people, and set off to go and protect them when a scout had arrived to request aid for an attack on a nearby outpost."

So Big Bro went to deal with it himself?" Eri asked.

"That's correct, my dear. Someone that stands by when others are in trouble when they can help are fools. But since Shouto left without warning, he was being chased by the guard, bringing us back to where we are.

"And so the prince continued to ride, unknowing of his impromptu saviors. He had to halt his steed as he came to a cliff face, giving a grand view of the sunset on the lake surrounding the tall island castle that was his home."

"Ooooh…" Eri's eyes were wide in awe at the image that glimmers in her head.

"The prince turned back to his pursuers, only to find the the ragtag trio fighting them. Ochako had made the horses weightless, causing them to panic and the knights to fall. Sir Tenya took a heavy brunt attack from a morningstar, but retaliated with a high kick, knocking is opponent into another. Izuku parried the incoming blow from a longsword quite easily, and hooked his sword onto the inside of the armor and with a mighty heave, the enemy knight was flung off the cliff into the marsh lake below."

"Yay, Izuku!" Eri cheered, brandishing her own sword.

"Seeing the mess he'd caused to these strangers, the prince dismounted and walked into the middle of the fight, brandishing two magnificent swords and yelling, _"Enough!"_ "

Eri huddled a bit deeper in her blanket, shaking a bit in excitement.

"The fighting stopped, all present looking towards the prince. _"Enough of this I said, go home to my father and tell him I have no intention of returning until I have done my sworn duty to protect the people!"_ "

"That's a bit dramatic, Grandpa."

" _Shush -_ the men who were pursuing prince Shouto tried to convince him to come with them one last time, before once more being confronted with the trio, all of them standing beside the prince. All of them faltered in the face of their solidarity, and quickly fled with their horses."

"Victory!" Eri cheered again, reaching with her sword to the ceiling.

Toshinori mirrored her gesture with a fist and a soft smile before he continued, "The prince turned to his rescuers, bowing deeply at the waist in gratitude, _"I thank you three for your assistance, I would stay awhile to reward you properly, but a large group of orcs and trolls is attacking an outpost a few miles away, and I cannot let them alone for any longer."_

 _"Then let us help you!"_ Young Izuku cried out, almost on instinct, quickly being joined with Tenya and Ochako, surprising the young prince by no small amount. _"We didn't stand by when you needed help, and we won't do so now when so many others do it._ "

Eri grinned, the image of Izuku doing something like that not at all hard to imagine.

"Shouto looked at them with great surprise, before setting his mouth in a grim line and mounting his horse, _"Then you best keep up!"_ And off he went, the trio close behind him."

* * *

"The quartet dashed across the countryside, Sir Tenya proving his lineage by outpacing the prince's horse several times, with both Izuku and Ochako on his shoulders. Shouto didn't voice it, but for the first time in a long time, he was having fun in this calm before the storm.

"In time, they had arrived at the outpost near the Lebrach Moors, a swamp area that was on the far coast of the Hearth Lake, surrounding the Endeavor Castle. The prince and his new escorts saw the band of beasts charging into the open gate, but were halted by something unseen. A hearty roar was heard and the orcs were blown away by what appeared to be a red stone golem, but was quickly reverted to a young red haired man wearing a scarf, his skin still having a stiff appearance."

"Uncle Eiji!" Eri squealed.

"And the trolls were being distracted by a pink skinned blur that was sliding about, disorienting the beasts. In a flash, the blur jumped and socked a troll hard enough to make it collapse. The figure stood on the beast's fallen weapon, showing a young woman with messed hair and dark eyes."

"Aunt Mina!"

"When an orc was about to leap at Young Mina, he was stopped in midair when two knives flew at him from behind by another woman, this one with short purple hair, flinging knives from above the wall."

"Aunt Kyou!"

Toshinori chuckled at her enthusiasm at more of the class being added, even though he was winging it so far. "That's right, my dear. And even though our main four had just come onto the scene, they couldn't just stand there watching, and jumped into the fray.

"Quickly did they join the frantic battle, Ochako slinging rocks and crushed carts at the heads of the hapless trolls, allowing Eijirou to more easily knock them away. Tenya barraged the monsters with swift kicks along side Mina, their forms and attacks an uncatchable blur."

Eri was practically bouncing on top of the bed at this point, eyes shining in excitement, "What next!? What next!?"

"Settle down, dear," Toshinori laughed, patting her on the head until she did, "And Shouto and Izuku stood beside Kyouka as she slung her knifes, their swords cutting into the monsters she stunned with her stabs, and soon, the beasts were all driven off, the men guarding the outpost cheering for their prince and his compatriots!"

Eri jumped up, "Hooray!" A look from Toshinori made her settle down again, this time with a bashful smile, "Sorry…"

Toshinori sighed as she giggled, "As I was saying, the guards cheered! Both in relief and joy and being rescued by their prince, who turned to his chance encountered comrades with a small and calm smile." Toshinori felt his heart clench a little for the real young Shouto. wishing the boy would indeed smile more, "Izuku, Ochako and Tenya simply smiled in turn, but when Shouto turned to thank the new trio that helped them, Kyouka suddenly tossed a knife in the direction of a wooden box… a box that emjumped up in fright/em as the knife went passed it, _"I know you're there, show yourself!"_ "

"The box shuddered slightly, before it continued trying to escape, only for Eijirou to harden a hand and crash a fist through the top of the box, lifting it away to reveal a blond young man with a streak of black in his hair, hidden by a fanciful hat."

"Why is Uncle Denki in a box? Did Aunt Kyou put him in the doghouse?" Eri asked, but didn't notice the squawking sound from the hallway. Toshinori coughed to try and hide it before wiping away some blood from his mouth.

"No, my dear, not in this case." the former hero chuckled, before straightening his back and making another passable impression. " _"Okay, okay! You got me, but seriously, bthree/b bounty hunters? Why do I even HAVE a price on my head? I just stole a lousy apple!"_

" _"And six bags of gemstones from Madama Midnight's party three weeks ago?"_ Mina said." he continued, imitating the girl, barely. Eri giggled at his attempt.

" _"Er... would you believe those were a gift?"_

" _"And it's not your head with the bounty, you lousy highwayman."_ Kyouka said, twirling a knife around with her earlobe before pointing it to the young man's side. _"It's your_ purse _that does."_

"Young Denki's eyes widened before his hands flew to cover his side, _"Oh no way! This purse is worth more than a kingdom! Get your own!"_ Young Kyouka was not about to take this lying down of course, and started to struggle with the highwayman."

"I can see that," Eri interjected, "Auntie Kyou actually really likes purses and stuff like that."

Another squawking sound came from behind the door, Toshinori coughing louder to hide it, "W-well that may be the case, but Kyouka was actually interested in _this_ purse for a very specific reason."

"Oh, why's that?"

 _"Exactly_ what young Izuku asked as he and Tenya broke the two apart, requesting an explanation."

"Young Mina was the one that answered, _"That trinket bag of his is magic. It can transport any item put into it to it's proper recipient."_

"Ochako spoke up at that, eyes going wide. _"You mean the Hermes Satchel?"_ "

"Grandpa, what's a hermes?" Eri asked.

Toshinori smiled. "Hermes was the messenger god in Ancient Greece. Remember that bluish man with the winged sandals and tiny sunglasses from movie night? That's him."

"Ohhhh." the girl giggled into her blanket.

"Now, back to the story. The others looked at Ochako, and she began to feel flustered by the attention."

"Grandpa, just because I said you can't tease Papa doesn't mean you can tease Mama." Eri puffed her cheeks in a grumpy scowl, but smiled when Toshinori mimicked her expression.

"Fine, you little unicorn, but if it works for your story, I must!" Toshinori smiled back before he continued. "Young Eijirou responded, _"Huh, yeah. That's the name. Personally, I feel it's a bit of a downgrade from the Legendary Bag of Holding, but eh, a Mythical Item is just as good."_ he shrugged, casually ignoring his partner's grunting in frustration."

"Izuku, meanwhile, was already taking notes on the item, thinking on size limit, or if the satchel could stretch to accommodate a package." The man looked to the girl, and she nodded in approval of his description before he continued.

"But as this happened, Denki was able to tear himself any from Kyouka -"

"Why? Don't they like each other?" Eri asked with a worried face.

Toshinori had to force a bloody cough to mute the undoubted screaming that was just outside her door. "Th-that may not be the case here, my dear." He eased her concern. "Now, as Denki backed away from the group, he removed his gloves and grabbed a knife left behind. _"The Satchel is mine, bounty schmucks! Sad to say your tale ends here, but take this -"_ he lifted the knife and electricity began to course through it. _"- a drop of my charges!"_ He threw the knife behind the group before a large storm cloud formed above him. Raising his hand skyward, lightning danced to his hands before directing them to the group. _"ARCING VOLTAIRE!"_

"A hearty bolt surged forward, and the group was shocked still, but with instinct trained by Sir Might, Izuku forced himself ahead, sword poised to block. His newfound friends panicked as the lightning engulfed him, but were even more astonished to see his sword almost emabsorbing/em the attack. Izuku held fast, and with a broad swing, yelled out -

" _"Tintagel SLAAASH!"_ The blade rung true and the lighting veered off into the sky over the Moor, and in the distance, an explosion of crumbling stone was heard.

"Way to go, Izuku!" Eri cheered again, grinning from ear to ear.

Toshinori clapped his hands, "And with that act of bravery… I think that was enough for today."

Eri's face fell, "But Grandpa! It was just getting good!"

"Maybe so, but bedtime is bedtime, and I would be in ten different kinds of trouble if I kept you from yours." With that he tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead with a smile, "How about this, go to sleep, and I promise I'll go on a bit longer tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal!"

With that, the young girl flopped on her side, sleep soon to follow. Toshinori quietly exited the room, and as he did he laid eyes on the three teenagers behind it, namely Izuku, Ochako, and Kyouka. The latter's face was red and she refused to meet the former pro hero's eyes, "Weren't you three supposed to be quiet? I nearly coughed up my last lung trying to hide you."

Ochako chuckled a little, her own face a bit red, though mostly from laughing, "Sorry, Yagi-sensei, Eri-chan just kept catching us off guard."

Izuku, face a bit redder, rubbed the back of his head, "Especially Jirou-san…"

"That girl is going to kill me," The aforementioned musician mumbled, eyes still downcast, "All that talk about me and Kaminari… where does she even-" Kyouka stopped, raising her head and turning in the direction of the hallway, " _Ashido_."

"Now hold on a moment, young Jirou," Toshinori stopped her before she could march off to do something… _untoward_ to Ashido, a few drops of sweat on his brow, "Before you go off, did you manage to record everything?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," She pulled out a small recorder from the side of Eri's door, lifting it up for the rest to see, "Yeah, looks like the mics I set up worked like a charm, heard what you and… Eri-chan were saying loud and clear."

"Good," He nodded with a smile, "Be sure to turn off the microphones before you go to bed, cute as the idea may be we don't need a recording of Eri snoring, now do we?"

Kyouka nodded with a smaller smile, the red on her faces fading as she busied herself with making sure all the mics were indeed off, meanwhile Toshinori looked at the other two, "I am honestly still surprised you two agreed to this… considering how… _protective_ you are of the dear."

Izuku laughed a little as he started down the hall, Ochako and Toshinori following suit, "Yeah I guess, it was just a really good story!" Ochako nodded in enthusiasm, making Izuku grin, "We thought it would be a good memory, so it was worth keeping, right?"

Ochako nodded again, "Yup! And so long as Eri-chan is happy, everything's fine!" Something turned a bit harsher in her tone, "Now then… I need to have a _conversation_ with Bakugou-san."

Izuku and Toshinori shuddered, knowing full well what young Ochako was capable of. But for now all they did was walk down the hall to their own room, laughing a bit at the bedtime story, while Toshinori was already thinking ahead on where to continue tomorrow.

All the while, Eri snoozed peacefully in her bed, all the world a mile away while she dream of her extended family going on fantastic adventures.

* * *

 **And there we have it! a little more from the Fantasy Ending with a bit of imaginative flair. hope you enjoyed it, minions! Rex and I are on fire with this!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
